


[Podfic] In Some Sad Way I Already Know

by Djapchan



Series: [Podfic] Pod-O-Ween 2020 Tricks [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Healing, Angst, Crowley Hates the 14th Century (Good Omens), Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Historical, Plague, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: allonsy_gabriel's summary:Let’s just say that, had Aziraphale not had access to the Official Rulebook, he would’ve thought it was the end of the world.But no, it seemed as if the 14th century was simply terrible, even without Divine or Infernal Intervention.This is a Pod-O-Ween2020 entry for the trick Plague
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Pod-O-Ween 2020 Tricks [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987564
Kudos: 4
Collections: Pod_O_Ween 2020





	[Podfic] In Some Sad Way I Already Know

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Some Sad Way I Already Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20969726) by [allonsy_gabriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsy_gabriel/pseuds/allonsy_gabriel). 



****

**Listen** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap/episodes/Podfic-In-Some-Sad-Way-I-Already-Know-by-allosy_gabriel-elkp2j)  
**Download** the podfic via [mediafire](URL)

[So wrong](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/The_Light_Beyond/Halloween_Compilation/GOE_SoWrong_64kb) by The Light Beyond  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC-ND 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/3.0/)

 **Sound:** [Page Turn](https://freesound.org/people/flag2/sounds/63318/) by flag2 From Freesound.com [CC BY 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/)

Cover Art was provided by the Pod-O-Ween 2020 Mods

The Pod-O-Ween Challenge can be found on [dreamwidth](https://pod-o-ween.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
